The field of the disclosure relates generally to validating data elements of a transmitted computer message and, more particularly, to network-based systems and methods for ensuring that computer messages generated at remote computing devices include a verified local time and date of when the message was generated at the remote computing device.
At least some known computer messages are generated at remote computing devices and are sent to a host or server computing device for further processing. These computer messages may include data relating to an event that has occurred including, for example, a payment transaction. In the transaction example, the transaction occurs and the computer message is sent as authorization data to a host or server computing device. This authorization data may include, among other data elements, a local transaction date and time (the “local transaction time”). The local transaction time within the authorization data is the internal time kept by the remote computing device (i.e., the time of the internal clock in the remote computing device). The local transaction time is typically used by the host device to ensure data integrity associated with the transaction, to sort cardholder transactions and/or for other internal evaluations. The host may not be the only entity that uses the local transaction time for these purposes.
In some instances, the time set at the remote computing device is not set properly, leading to incorrect local times associated with the generated computer messages. The remote computing device's time may be set incorrectly for multiple reasons including incorrect manual adjustment of the time setting within the remote computing device, failure to update the time setting by the operator of the remote computing device as a result of switching to or from Daylight Savings Time or after a power outage, or a faulty internal clock. An improper time setting at the remote computing device may lead to incorrect local transaction times recorded at the host or server computing device. Incorrect local transaction times may lead to internal problems such as, poor data integrity, inability to correctly sort data, and inaccurate determination if the merchant is opened or closed.
One known method of verifying the local transaction time provided by a remote computing device with a computer message is to manually compare the received local transaction time to an accurate local transaction time. Manually comparing a received local transaction time to an accurate local transaction time is time consuming, requires extra resources, and increases operation costs. It may also lead to human errors. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system that automatically verifies a received local transaction time when the computer message is received by the host or other interested party receiving the data from the remote computing device.